


Give It To Me Baby (Ah-Ah! Ah-Ah!)

by MogmaMittens



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, yes the title is an offspring reference fuck off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:57:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7084717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MogmaMittens/pseuds/MogmaMittens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh, so our prince does have a dirty mind after all! I’ll alert the presses.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give It To Me Baby (Ah-Ah! Ah-Ah!)

“I want you to make me beg.”

 

Leo’s hands were gentle as they traced Niles’ side, their sweat slick bodies facing one another, legs tangled together beneath Leo’s comforter.

 

“Beg, milord?” Niles’ palm stops where it’s stroking down the side of his neck, “I’m not sure I know what you mean.”

 

“Don’t play coy with me.” He smiled sleepily and reached up to lace his and Niles’ fingers together. It was nice like that: warm and safe in bed with Niles. Leo tucked his head, messy hair and all, underneath Niles’ chin. “You know what I want.”

 

“Do I?” He pressed a kiss to the top of Leo’s head, breathing in the scent of his soap. “You want to beg, do you?”

 

“Mm, yes. I’ve been thinking about it for quite some time, actually.” Leo kissed the dip at the front of Niles’ neck, his eyes closed. “Among other things.”

 

“Oh, so our prince  _ does  _ have a dirty mind after all! I’ll alert the presses.”

 

“You will do no such thing.” Leo laughed into his chest, sounding like tinkling bells and making Niles’ heart do funny things in his rib cage.

 

“Perhaps I will, Lord Leo. Then the entire kingdom will know what you get up to in the dark of night.” He rubbed at the back of Leo’s neck, the tense muscles loosening underneath his fingers.

 

“ _ You’re  _ what I get up to in the dark of night.” 

 

“And am I not the foulest creature you’ve laid your hands on?” Niles gasped, rolling Leo onto his back and peppering kisses over his collarbones. “Would the masses not recoil in horror at the thought of our coupling?” He straddled Leo’s waist, kissing up his neck until he reached his cheek. “Truly, who would have thought?  _ Me and you? _ ”

 

“That’s quite enough, Niles.” Leo reached a hand around to the nape of Niles’ neck, dragging him down into a kiss. It was a quick and sweet brush of lips, Niles pulling back to rest his forehead against Leo’s afterwards. “Are you going to make me beg for it or not?” Leo frowned, his other hand making its way down Niles’ stomach.

 

“Ah-ah,” Niles took hold of Leo’s wrist, preventing him from going any farther. “Ground rules.”

 

“Ground rules?”

 

“Ground rules.” Niles rolled his eyes, leaning back so he was sitting on Leo’s stomach. “One,” he grasps Leo’s other arm and brings them both to the sides, pinning them down to the mattress. “You must be completely open with me. If something doesn’t feel nice, you have to tell me.” He leans forward, voice breathy as he traces the shell of Leo’s ear with his tongue. “Unless, that is, you don’t  _ want  _ it to feel nice.”

 

“As if you could hurt me.” Leo scoffed jokingly, the blood rushing to his face when Niles refused to let up on his arms.

 

“That’s beside the point, milord. I’m sure if you  _ truly  _ wanted it, I could… figure something out.” Niles gave him a crooked grin, hands tightening on his wrists. “Do you  _ like  _ that, Leo?”

 

“Like what?” Leo replied indignantly, tugging at his arms again. 

 

“Leo, I told you…” Niles kisses his neck right below his jaw. “You need to tell me  _ everything. _ So I can make it good for you.”

 

“ _ Everything?”  _ Leo looked up at him pleadingly, eyebrows furrowed.

 

“Yes.  _ Everything. _ ” Niles replied. Leo took a deep, shaky breath, closing his eyes.

 

“I want you to hold me down so I can’t… so I can’t ride you. I want you to hold me completely still.”

 

“While you beg?” Niles pressed another kiss to the side of his neck, rubbing his thumbs into the bends of his wrists. Leo tilted his head to the side, nodding.

 

“Yes. While I beg.” He let out a moan as Niles scraped his teeth down his neck, his cock twitching at the feeling.

 

“Rule number two,” Leo’s arms were released and he immediately threw them over Niles’ shoulders, holding him close. “If you want me to stop, say  _ red.  _ If you want me to go slow, say  _ yellow. _ ”

 

“What if I want you to keep going?” Niles raked his fingers down Leo’s sides, making him shiver.

 

“Then you say  _ green. _ ” Moving lower, Niles pressed his lips to one of Leo’s nipples. “Now,” he took it into his mouth, putting pressure on it with his tongue just long enough to get it hard before he pulled back. “What’s your color?”

 

“ _ Green. _ ” Leo pushed Niles’ head against his chest, fingers kneading at the back of his skull. Smiling against his skin, Niles grazed his teeth against Leo’s nipple, revelling in the gasp he got in return. “Is there anything else, or are we free to get started?”

 

“Yes, one more thing.” Niles looked up at him, looking awfully sincere for something raunchy like this. “I love you.”

 

Leo inhaled sharply, his hands tensing where they were resting on Niles’ neck. His face was turning bright red, his eyes everywhere but on Niles’.

 

“I love you, too.” Leo smiled sheepishly at him, reclining his head to avoid Niles’ gaze. “Is that it?”

 

“Mhm.” He kissed Leo’s nipple again, “I won’t be upset if you call yellow or red, either.” He kissed across his chest, dragging his tongue over Leo’s other nipple. “This is about  _ your  _ pleasure.” 

 

“Just… get back to what you were doing.” Leo said, voice full of badly withheld affection. Niles snorted, shifting so that their legs were slotted together rather than straddling him. 

 

“Already hard, Leo?” teased Niles, pressing his thigh down roughly against Leo’s cock. “I wonder what kind of beautiful faces I can have you making…” Leo canted his hips upwards and moaned, staring unseeingly towards the ceiling as Niles continued moving his thigh. “Are you still sensitive?”

 

“Yes.” His voice was soft, still rough around the edges, and hoarse from overuse. “I want you to touch me anyway.” 

 

“So  _ dirty.”  _ Niles said, but complied nonetheless, rolling his hips down so Leo’s leg skimmed the underside of his dick. “I wonder what else you want that you haven’t been telling me about, hm?” He puts his hands on Leo’s hips, holding them still as he brought his leg down again. “It’s my  _ job  _ to satisfy you, you know.”

 

“Your  _ job  _ is to protect me.”

 

“Humor me for a moment, if you will.” He pressed his lips to Leo’s, the pace he set slow and deliberate. He groaned into Niles’ mouth, hot breath escaping from between their lips. When Niles tugged at his lower lip with his teeth, he ground down especially hard, making Leo see stars.

 

“Could you do that again?” Leo exhaled against Niles’ skin, kissing at the corner of his mouth. Niles dragged his hips up so they rutted against his leg, Leo’s breath hitching against his face. “Like that, like that…”

 

“How, Leo?” Niles backed off completely, rearranging himself so he was sitting in between Leo’s legs. “How did you want me to touch you, gorgeous?” he wrapped a hand around Leo’s cock, giving it a hard stroke. “How can I better worship you?”

 

“I want you to… shit,” He rolled his head to the side, arching his hips upwards when Niles twisted his hand on the upstroke. “I want you to rub me off until I -  _ ah.”  _ He bit back a moan, hands scrabbling for purchase on the bed sheets as Niles squeezes at the base of his cock.

 

“Like this?” He tugged Leo’s dick lazily, watching in amusement as he urged his hips upwards, trying to get as much friction as possible.

 

“ _ Yes.  _ Yes.” Niles stopped then, watching  precum leak out of the tip, his thumb working leisurely underneath the head. Leo whined confusedly, spreading his legs in invitation and bending his hips upward. “Why’d you stop?”

 

“We have all the time in the world, Leo.” Leaning forward, Niles flattened his tongue against the tip of Leo’s cock. He licked up the sides, staring up at Leo with half-lidded eyes, then dipped his tongue into the slit. “Do you think you’re still wet enough from earlier?”

 

“There’s more if you need it.” Leo gestured with his head to the bottle of lubrication on the bedside table. “Are you going to finger me?”

 

“Would you like that?” He kissed the tip, inching his lips down the vein on the underside. “Me fucking you with my fingers until you’re crying for it?” He circled Leo’s hole with two fingers, motioning for him to hand down the slick. Leo passed it down hurriedly. He poured some over his fingers, then began pushing both of them in with ease. 

 

“ _ Yes.  _ That’s exactly what I want.” He moaned gratefully when Niles’ fingers were fully inside of him, twisting and curling up into his prostate. He rubbed at it languidly, his other hand holding down Leo’s hips so he couldn’t buck them around. “Give me more.”

 

Exercising great restraint, Niles denied himself from putting in a third finger, instead massaging Leo’s prostate more insistently. “Not until you’re begging for it. Just like you wanted, right?” 

 

“Please. Make me beg for you to f-fuck me.” Leo writhed on Niles’ hand, pushing his hips down harder. Niles pulled his hand back, not letting Leo get any more than he’d allow. “Niles,  _ please. _ ”

 

“Already begging? And here I was, planning on making you see fireworks first.”

 

“No, keep- keep going.” Leo’s hips stuttered when Niles pushed in especially hard, curling his fingers before dragging them back out. 

 

Leo felt a familiar heat rising in his gut, his thighs twitching as the feeling rose through his legs.

 

Seeing the quake of his thighs and the familiar flush of his face, Niles chided, “Not yet.” Pulling his fingers out, he instead pushed Leo’s legs up and back so his ass was on full display. 

 

Niles then leaned forward and licked a long stripe over Leo’s hole, relishing in the surprised noise he made. Waiting a moment for Leo to come down, he drove his fingers back into him, twisting them around and scissoring them out. 

 

“Are you going to… ah, eat me out?” Leo asked impatiently, rolling his hips forward. 

 

“I  _ could. _ ” He withdrew his fingers and wiped them off on the sheets, crawling up until they were face to face. Niles kissed the outline of Leo’s lips, “ _ or, _ ” he reached down with one hand and aligned their cocks, rocking his hips downward. “We could do  _ this,  _ so I can look at your pretty face while I get you off.” Leo’s hands gripped onto Niles’ shoulders and he nodded, rutting his hips upwards. Niles took Leo’s hand in his free one, pressing it down to the mattress and lacing their fingers together. “Do you like that?”

 

“ _ Yes. _ ” Leo tugged at his shoulder, testing Niles’ grip. “Will you kiss me?”

 

Niles slotted their lips together, gently at first, then harder as he stroked their dicks. “Come on, sweetheart,” he mumbled against Leo’s lips, “don’t you want to cum?”

 

Leo keened and arched his hips up, his cock twitching in Niles’ hand as he draws close yet again.

 

Niles pulled back, watching as Leo’s shoulders physically deflated. “What’s your color?” 

 

“Still green.” He replied breathlessly, his chest heaving as he rolled his head over to kiss Niles’ hand, still locked with his own. “How much longer do you plan on doing this?”

 

“Until you’re leaking all over yourself,” He pressed a kiss to Leo’s chest, “pleading to cum.” Hitching Leo’s knees over his hips, he forced Leo down into the mattress, teasing Leo’s entrance with his cock.

 

“I’m not even begging ye-  _ oh. _ ” Niles began rutting his dick back and forth over Leo’s hole, the tip barely catching on the rim. “Keep doing that.”

 

“I’m pleased to say that was the plan.” Niles laughed breathily, one hand still interlocked with Leo’s, the other holding his knee up for better access. He rubbed against Leo’s entrance a few more times before pulling away, and Leo to let out a displeased groan.

 

“Gods,  _ don’t stop. _ ” Leo’s free hand tangled itself in Niles’ hair, dragging him into a kiss. “I need you inside of me.” He murmured against his lips, attempting to drive his hips down onto Niles’. 

 

Restraining the urge to give Leo exactly what he wanted was difficult -- a different feeling, one of disobedience that he didn’t know if he hated or loved. “Not until you’re whining out for it,” he ran the underside of his cock against Leo’s hole, watching as his face contorted in pleasure. 

 

“ _ Please. _ ” Leo hooked his ankles behind Niles’ back, forcing him to come a bit farther forward. “ _ Niles. _ ”

 

It was hard not to fuck him then and there, the way Leo was staring at him: eyes glassed over, chest rising and falling rapidly, face and neck flushed pink. Instead, he pressed the head of his dick to Leo’s hole, watching as his face went from relief to anger as he pulled away. 

 

“When are you going to  _ fuck me? _ ” Leo whined, voice tinged with desperation.

 

“Not while you have  _ that  _ kind of attitude.” Niles freed Leo’s arm, both of his hands instead palming at his ass. Leo exhaled shakily, his head dropping back against the pillow.

 

“ _ Please _ , I want you to fuck me, please…” He pleaded, gripping onto the sheets hard. 

 

“Are you sure you can handle it?” Niles taunted, accentuated by a roll of his hips. Altogether too much energy was going into keeping himself together; Niles didn’t think he could keep himself off of Leo for much longer.

 

“Yes, I can handle it,  _ please,  _ I can handle it.” Niles paused for a moment in fake contemplation, tilting Leo’s hips so they’re angled  _ just so.  _ Leo let out a sigh of relief when Niles reached for the oil, tilting it over his painfully hard dick until it was coated.

 

“I believe you,” Niles said, barely pressing the head into Leo’s ass. “Does that feel good?”

 

“Yes, feels  _ so good.  _ Give me more.” He dug his heels into Niles’ lower back, urging him forward. “Please, Niles, I  _ need it. _ ”

 

Niles exhaled heavily, slowly sinking his cock into Leo. “Yes, just like that. You’re doing so good, sweet boy.” Once he’d bottomed out, he took a moment to  _ breathe,  _ the feeling of being inside of him after so much build up almost overwhelming.

 

“ _ Move. _ ” Leo said and Niles obeyed, pulling almost all the way out and then slamming back in. His hands wandered up Leo’s body, taking hold of his wrists and keeping them above his head. 

 

“Is this what you wanted?” Niles asked, shifting his hips, trying to find  _ just the right angle. _

 

“Yes, it’s just what I wanted,  _ please  _ make me cum, oh  _ Gods…”  _ He inhaled loudly when Niles brushed past his prostate, his mind going blank.

 

“Th-there it is,” Niles laughed breathlessly, taking in Leo’s shocked expression: his brown eyes, half-lidded and full of something Niles easily identifies as lust; his lips, red and well-bitten, framed by a halo of straw blonde hair that made him look damn near ethereal.

 

Soon, the only noise was the sound of Niles fucking him, his mind hazy off the almost-there-but-not-quite feeling of him going deeper,  _ deeper,  _ grazing past his prostate on almost every thrust. Everything seemed to move in slow motion but  _ fast fast fast  _ at the same time, Niles’ name never leaving his lips. Everything felt like molasses, thick and sticky and  _ warm.  _

 

Leo was vaguely aware that he was babbling when Niles kissed him, his hand  _ finally  _ wrapping around his cock, oh  _ Gods,  _ and then he was cumming, his mind too fried to register anything else.

 

“ _ Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou…”  _ He sobbed, waiting until Niles released his arms to wrap them around his shoulders, holding him close. Niles works him through it, his entire body shaking from the strain of release,  _ finally.  _

 

“You did so good,” Niles pulled out once Leo is done, stroking his own cock to completion over Leo’s stomach. His shoulders tensed as he came, his thighs shaking where they were pressed up behind Leo’s. He took a beat to compose himself, then, “You did  _ so  _ good. I’ve got you." He put his hands on Leo’s waist, squeezing just tight enough that he felt the grounding pressure against his skin.

 

“Felt so good,  _ so good. _ ” Leo said, head still cloudy from his orgasm, his body quaking.

 

“I know,” Niles brushed his hands up Leo’s ribcage. “Calm down, Leo.”

 

Leo gulped in air, his hands stilling on Niles’ back. Everything was foggy, the only thing around him being  _ Niles, Niles, Niles,  _ filling up his senses and making him feel  _ so nice.  _ His heart was racing, and he wondered briefly if Niles felt anything similar.

 

“That’s right, slow breaths. Are you good?” Niles asked, moving to sit up between Leo’s legs before the arms around his neck stopped him. “I’m not going to leave you, Leo. I was only sitting up.” 

 

Coming to his senses, if only slightly, Leo had enough shame to look at least a  _ little _ embarrassed. He reached out his arms to either side on the mattress, his chest heaving. “I don’t want you to leave.”

 

“I know.” He rolled so he was on his side, hooking one ankle around Leo’s calf. “Come here.” Leo complied slowly, his body too exhausted to move but tucking itself snugly into Niles’ waiting arms nonetheless. “Was that good?”

 

“Embarrassing, but yes.” He brushes his knuckles over Niles’ jaw. “It was very good. Thank you.”

 

“Anything for you, milord.” 

 

“Back to ‘milord’ now, are we?” Leo smiled up at him, eyes drooping from fatigue.

 

“Yes, well.” Niles coughs, linking his hands behind Leo’s back. “Would you prefer it if I called you Leo? For tonight.”

 

“Yes, for tonight,” Leo yawned, resting his head on his pillow and trying to catch Niles’ gaze. “Did  _ you  _ enjoy tonight?”

 

“Of course I did, Leo. I’d be the last person to toss you out of bed, after all.” 

 

“So I wasn’t…  _ too  _ submissive?” Leo asked, self-consciousness obvious in his voice.

 

“Why would I think that?” Niles pressed a kiss to Leo’s forehead, “Besides the fact that you could never be  _ too submissive,  _ at least not for me, _ ”  _ He kissed Leo’s cheek next, “you were exactly up to par, in my opinion.”

 

“Ah.” Leo turned his head to meet Niles’ lips, closing his eyes. “I think I’d rather like going to sleep now, wouldn’t you?”

 

“Leo! Are you asking  _ me  _ to sleep with  _ you?”  _ He pulls Leo forward so they’re chest-to-chest, leisurely pressing kisses into his skin. “What if someone finds us?  _ That’ll  _ give the servants something to gossip about for  _ weeks. _ ” 

 

“We needn’t go through this every time I ask you to share my bed, you know.” Leo sighed, catching Niles’ lips with his own. 

 

“Yes, but where’d the fun be in  _ that? _ ” He pillowed his head on his arm, beaming at him toothily.

 

“I suppose that’d be fair,” he said facetiously. “Would you get the lantern?”

 

“Of course, Leo.” Niles extinguished the light at their bedside, then encircled Leo’s waist with his free arm. “I do love you, you know.”

 

“I do. Why else would I let you see me like this?” He felt Leo’s fingers fidgeting, twisting up in each other. “I wouldn’t let you take me apart like this if I… if I didn’t love you.”

 

“Ah, I know. You wouldn’t give yourself to just anyone,” He rumbled, breath hot against Leo’s throat. “Now get some sleep, unless something troubles you?”

 

“... Perhaps.” He sat up, running his hands through his bangs. “What we did -- was it wrong?”

 

“How do you mean?”

 

“Was it… bad? Not physically, but…” 

 

“If it was, a punishment could certainly be arranged.” Niles joked, planting his hand squarely on Leo’s chest and pressing him back until he was back on the mattress. Straddling his thighs and sounding more solemn than not, he said, “I apologize. I should have warned you.”

 

“Warned me of what?” He looked at Niles skeptically as he leaned down, kissing his still-flushed chest. 

 

“You might not feel too good for a while, is all.” He found an old hickey and began freshening it up, Leo’s skin still overly sensitive to his touch. “Perfectly normal. But no, what we did wasn’t wrong, Leo.” 

 

“How do you know?”

 

Niles had to laugh, “I  _ know  _ what is  _ wrong.  _ Nothing _ you  _ could ever want from me would be  _ wrong.” _

 

“But what if I-” 

 

“If you ask for something unreasonable?”

 

“Yes!” Niles sat back on Leo’s thighs, looking at him seriously. 

 

“You could never ask too much of me.”

 

“ _ Niles. _ ”

 

“Hush,” Niles said, “These love bites aren’t going to make themselves, you know.”

**Author's Note:**

> catch me on my [tumblr](http://www.alista1r.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/ni1eo) anytime!! i'll probably be talking about nileo
> 
> (please send me fluffy prompts)  
> (i'm dying here)


End file.
